


Wake Up Call

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [128]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-09 23:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: Oliver is surprised when Tommy wakes up angry with him. Oliver has no idea what he's done wrong, but he feels slightly better when Felicity is also on the receiving end of Tommy's silent treatment. At least Tommy is never able to stay silent for long.





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further. 
> 
> This installment is 91/128. The installment list has grown too long for the notes section. You can now find the chronological list for the series, with hyperlinks, at http://archiveofourown.org/works/11051019
> 
> If you are new to the series, welcome.
> 
> Arrow and its characters do not belong to me.

 

Oliver woke up when his three-year old kicked him in the face. He opened one eye to find Bobby’s rear-end on his pillow and his head resting on Felicity’s stomach. Oliver moved his son’s leg from where it was positioned across his head and sat up. A glance at the clock let him know that he’d gotten as little sleep as it felt. He and Felicity had only returned home four hours earlier to find Tommy and the kids all asleep in their bed. A soft cooing noise alerted him that his daughter was awake in the co-sleeper that was nestled between Tommy and Felicity.

Oliver quietly got out of bed and reached over Tommy to lift Becca into his arms. “Hi, my sweet girl,” Oliver whispered. “Did you sleep well?”

He moved them into the nursery where he changed Becca’s wet diaper under Hildy’s watchful eye. He blew raspberries against her belly and was rewarded with laughter. At six months old, Becca looked just like Felicity did at the same age. Her face was framed by soft blond curls and she had the same bright blue eyes of her mom. Only the dimple in her chin made him think that she might be Tommy’s and not his. Bobby had clearly been Tommy’s from almost the moment he was born, but Becca was too much her mother’s child to find a real clue of who her dad was. Not that Oliver was looking. Becca was healthy and seemed to be a very happy baby.

Becca’s chubby hands patted him on the face. He mouthed at her little fists and she squealed with delight. He lifted her from the changing table, “Are you hungry?” Her eyes went wide and serious, just like Felicity’s did if he asked her if she wanted dumplings. He laughed, “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Oliver was seated on the small sofa in their family room with Becca in his lap. She was drinking her bottle, as Oliver watched Sports Center, when Tommy entered the room. His dark hair was sticking up and his eyes were barely opened. He shuffled to the refrigerator to retrieve coffee beans and half-n-half. Once the coffee was brewing he leaned against the counter and addressed Oliver, “How many ounces?”

“Six,” Oliver glanced at the nearly empty bottle that Becca seemed to be inhaling. “I was going to make her cereal once she was done.”

“She’s taking eight ounces now,” Tommy said as he retrieved Becca’s bowl from the cupboard.

Oliver stood up with Becca in his arms, “I’ll heat up another two ounces.”

“That’s all right,” Tommy retrieved a container from the freezer, “I made her peaches yesterday. She seems to like them better than pears. I’ll mix it in with her cereal.”

“Mmm, peaches,” Oliver said to Becca who greedily finished the last drops of her bottle. He leaned in to kiss Tommy, who turned away from him.

Tommy lifted Becca from Oliver’s arm and held her with one arm against his chest as he retrieved a bib from the drawer. He placed the baby in her high chair and then secured her bib beneath her chin. He sat a stuffed rattle on the chair’s tray so she could amuse herself while he finished preparing her breakfast.

Oliver watched his husband carefully for clues to his mood. It didn’t take a genius to realize that Tommy was seriously ticked at him. He started to prepare Becca’s rice cereal. “One or two cubes of peaches?” he asked Tommy. The freezer was stocked with labeled ice cube trays filled with Tommy’s homemade baby food.

“One,” Tommy said with an edge to his voice. He stepped around Oliver, “I’ll make it.”

 Oliver gently grabbed Tommy’s wrist, “I’m making it. Have your coffee.”

“Have you fed Hildy?” Tommy asked looking around for their dog.

“She’s out in the garden. I’ll feed her when Becca’s done,” Oliver placed a cube of peaches into the microwave. “Have your coffee.”

Tommy huffed his displeasure and opened the pantry door. He scooped out Hildy’s breakfast and noisily filled her bowl. He opened the garden door and whistled. Hildy happily bounded into the kitchen and sat in front of her bowl waiting for permission. “Okay,” Tommy said as he stroked the top of her head.

“Clearly, I’ve done something to piss you off,” Oliver said to Tommy as he returned to make his cup of coffee. “Care to share what it is that I’ve done?”

Tommy snorted derisively as he poured milk into his coffee, “I’m not awake enough for this conversation.”

Oliver was about to tell Tommy to get awake enough when Felicity walked into the kitchen with Bobby in her arms.

Felicity smiled sleepily at everyone, “Someone was worried he was missing the party.” She placed Bobby in his booster seat and placed a kiss on top of Becca’s head, “Good morning sweet pea.” Oliver was closest and received a quick peck on the lips, “Good morning.” When she went to kiss Tommy, he turned away from her too.

Felicity silently questioned Oliver and he shrugged his shoulders. Whatever Tommy was angry about, he wasn’t just angry with Oliver. He felt a little guilty for being pleased that he wasn’t the only one in trouble. He quickly went through a list of important dates and was confident that he hadn’t missed any anniversaries. The tenth anniversary of the first time he and Tommy had sex was the following week and he’d already made plans for them to celebrate.

Felicity put some yogurt, cereal and sliced bananas into a bowl for Bobby and brought it to him along with a cup of coffee for herself. Oliver was right behind her with Becca’s cereal and peaches. He could feel Tommy’s glare burning through the back of his neck. He lifted a spoonful of cereal to Becca’s lips and she ate it eagerly. Tommy remained in his spot next to the coffee maker. Oliver sighed, “If you don’t tell me, I can’t fix it.”

Felicity looked between her husbands, “Fix what?”

“Whatever it is that has him angry - with both of us,” Oliver said in a sweet voice as he fed another spoonful to Becca.

“Fine,” Tommy said pushing off the counter. “When I agreed to be a stay-at-home dad, I didn’t expect that I was agreeing to be a single parent.”

“What are you talking about?” Oliver asked in shock.

Tommy snorted, “When was the last time either of you was home for dinner or for bath time?” At their blank faces he rolled his eyes. He walked over to their pantry and opened the door to reveal a calendar from MIT. “Let’s see, Felicity was home for dinner seventeen days ago. Oliver you were here for dinner twenty-one days ago. It has been thirty-five days since you were both home for dinner at the same time. You’ve done better with bath times. It has been ten days for Felicity and seven for Oliver.”

“You’re keeping track?” Oliver asked defensively.

“Yes, Ollie, I’m keeping track,” Tommy snapped. “I’m tired. I love them, but I’m tired. I’m with them twenty-four hours a day and there are days when I really need you to be here and you’re not, because something more important has come up. Whether it is QC, the Foundation, or green stuff, something always takes priority over us.” Tommy ran his fingers through his hair, “You know what? I’m taking the day off. You two can figure things out.”

“Uh, oh,” Bobby said to Becca, “da is mad.”

Oliver looked at Felicity, “Can you finish here? I’m going to see if I can fix this.”

“Be nice,” she squeezed his hand in caution. “Listen to him.”

Oliver found Tommy in their bathroom getting ready to take a shower. Oliver stood in front of the shower door and blocked Tommy’s ability to enter, “Either we talk out here or I’m coming in after you.”

Tommy folded his arms across his chest. Oliver reached back into the shower and turned off the water. Oliver sat on the edge of their tub and waited for Tommy to let him have it. Tommy turned away and braced his arms against the sink. He lowered his head and Oliver could see Tommy trying to get his temper under control.

Without looking up from the sink, Tommy began to speak, “When we decided to have kids, we all decided that we weren’t going to be our parents. We weren’t going to work long hours and make our children schedule time to see us.” He turned and leaned against the sink, “When Felicity was pregnant with Bobby, you and I would lay awake at night and promise one another that our dad’s dysfunctional behavior wouldn’t have any place in our home. We promised each other that our children would always be the priority. That we would always be our priority.”

“You and the children and Felicity are my priority,” Oliver insisted. He loved his family more than anything in the world and would do anything for them.

Tommy shook his head, “That’s not true, Ollie. Our children are lucky if they see you for an hour a day. That’s not good enough – not even close. They’re only going to be little once and you’re missing things.”

“Tommy, I love our children and I love you,” Oliver approached his husband.

“This isn’t about love. This is about what is important. How many hours a day do you spend in green leather saving this city? You spend more time worrying about Starling than you do about me or the kids. Maybe if I got myself kidnapped again, you’d pay more attention,” Tommy sneered. “Better yet, maybe I’ll start sticking up banks or gas stations.”

Oliver took a step back, “Don’t. Don’t joke about that.”

“I’m not joking, Oliver. I’m tired of doing this alone,” Tommy said with all seriousness.

“Is this about William?” Oliver asked tentatively. He’d been spending more time in Central City visiting William, trying to convince Sam to allow him to have visitations in Starling. He wanted his son to visit for a week before the summer was over.

“William?” Tommy’s arms dropped to his side. “Why would this be about William?”

“I don’t know. You tell me,” Oliver prompted. He didn’t want to put words in Tommy’s mouth, but he had his suspicions.

Tommy’s eyes narrowed slightly, “I’ve been nothing but supportive of your relationship with William.”

Oliver sat on the edge of the tub, “I agree. You’ve been amazing.”

“So why would you say this is about William?” Tommy challenged.

“Me having a teenager – it’s an adjustment for all of us. He’s also a reminder of a time in our lives we might rather forget,” Oliver pushed. Sometimes it was necessary to pull the truth out of a reluctant Tommy – especially when he felt guilty for his emotions.

Tommy ran his hands over his head, “You didn’t cheat on me.”

“Are you trying to convince me or you?”

“Don’t, Ollie. You didn’t cheat on me,” Tommy said with more force.

“Didn’t I?”

“No, you were dating Laurel. You cheated on Laurel, not me,” Tommy said angrily.

Tommy’s words were true, if not entirely accurate. Until Felicity, Oliver had resented every woman Tommy ever dated. Tommy had been more tolerant of Oliver’s girlfriends. He’d accepted Laurel, and had been willing to be the person Oliver cheated on Laurel with, but Tommy had disapproved of every woman Oliver ever cheated on Laurel with. Tommy had always passed his reactions off as being offended on Laurel’s behalf. Oliver had believed that before the Gambit, now he knew better.

“When I first learned about Sam being pregnant, you held my hand. You told me that I would be a wonderful dad,” Oliver said quietly.

“I was right. You are a wonderful dad.”

Oliver smiled sadly, “You held me after Sam told me she’d lost the baby. Not once did you ever make me feel ashamed for getting her pregnant. Not once did you ever tell me that I hurt you.”

“I don’t know what you want me to say,” Tommy admitted plaintively.

“How about the truth?”

Tommy tilted his head to the side, “When you told me that you got Sam pregnant, I was jealous. She was going to be able to give you something that I was never going to be able to give you. It made me realize that I’d been lying to myself – that you and I would never be anything more than what we were.” Tears fell from Tommy’s eyes, “God help me, when you told me that she lost the baby, my heart broke for you, but there was a part of me that was relieved that I wasn’t going to lose you. I thought you dying was God punishing me for being relieved that a baby died.”

Oliver wrapped his arms around Tommy, “A part of me was relieved too. Nothing that happened to me was your fault.”

Tommy clasped his husband’s face, “Ollie, there isn’t a single part of me that isn’t happy that William is alive and in your life. My only regret is that he hasn’t been in your life from the beginning. I want you to have a relationship with him.”

“But?”

Tommy released Oliver, “No, buts. Why I’m pissed, has nothing to do with William and everything to do with me feeling overwhelmed. I can’t do this alone. I’m going nuts on my own.”

 “Do you want to go back to work?” Oliver asked with confusion. He wasn’t sure if Tommy was going stir crazy from not getting the intellectual stimulation he’d gotten while working for the Rebecca Foundation.

“You’re not getting it,” the heat had returned to Tommy’s voice. “Even if I went back to work, who do you think would be the one feeding, bathing and reading to our children at night? Hint. Not you. Not Felicity.”

“You’re right,” Felicity said from the bathroom door. Oliver looked past her, Becca was in her bouncy chair and Bobby was sitting on their bed looking at a tablet. “Oliver and I can only do what we do because of you. You’re the oil in the gears that keeps all of us going, and it’s not fair.”

The anger seemed to deflate out of Tommy, “I know you can’t be home seven nights a week, but I need you to be home more frequently than once every three weeks. I need help. I’m asking you for help.”

“Okay,” Oliver pulled Tommy into a hug. “We’re going to make some changes, starting right now.”

“We’ll do mission briefs after we have dinner with the kids and before bath time. We can do them over the phone,” Felicity suggested. “There might be nights where we might not be able to come home.”

“How about we have a Wednesday night standing dinner. There aren’t many QC work functions on Wednesdays. You can block your calendar so at least Wednesday’s are sacred. Statistically speaking, Wednesday is the night with the lowest crime rate. If you can't make it home more frequently on other nights, I will understand, but you’ve got to give me Wednesdays. I would also like Sundays, but not just dinner. I want your entire Sunday – from sunrise until we are all asleep.” Tommy looked both fearful and hopeful as he looked between his spouses.

Felicity cocked her head, “You’ve done your research.”

Tommy sighed, “I’ve been thinking a lot about this.”

“Why didn’t you say something sooner?” Felicity wrapped her arms around Tommy’s waist. “It’s not like you to hold this stuff in.”

Tommy hung his head, “I was worried you’d think I was whining – that I wasn’t supporting your interests. I worried that maybe I was being selfish.”

“It’s not selfish to ask for help,” Oliver took his spouses’ hands. “Whatever you need is okay with me.”

Tommy’s eyes widened in surprise, “Okay?”

“Yeah, okay. If you want Wednesday dinners and all day Sunday, then they’re yours.” Oliver held Tommy’s hand to his chest, “You’re not a single parent and it isn’t fair that we’ve relied on you for all of the heavy lifting.”

“You shouldn’t have to ask for help,” Felicity smiled sheepishly. “B2 are ours too. It shouldn’t all fall on you.”

“Thank you,” Tommy rested his forehead against Felicity’s.

“You make it look effortless. We take it for granted that it’s easy for you because you make it look easy,” Felicity scratched Tommy’s scruff. “We couldn’t do what we do without you doing what you do.”

“I love the kids I do – but sometimes, I need a break. I need another adult to talk to,” Tommy said guiltily.

“I’ll take the day off,” Felicity said pulling her phone from her robe. “I’ll stay home and you can go do something for yourself.”

Tommy shook his head, “I don’t need you to take the day off. I need you for dinner on Wednesdays and all day, every, Sunday.”

“I’m going to speak with Samantha about William. I need her to give me a set schedule of when I can see him so I’m not always rushing to Central City at the last minute. I want him to be a part of our lives here in Starling. It’s August, he’s off from school, he should be spending time with us here,” Oliver said.

“I’d like that,” Tommy said.

“Me too,” Felicity hugged Oliver.

“Is William coming over?” Bobby asked with excitement.

Oliver looked up to find their almost four-year-old staring at them from their bed. “Somebody’s got big ears,” he said with a grin.

“The better to hear you with,” Bobby responded with an answering grin.

Bobby’s parents laughed. Oliver left the bathroom and scooped up his son, “Are you the big bad wolf?”

Bobby nodded his head.

“Are you going to huff and puff and blow our house down?” Oliver teased.

Bobby’s face became serious, “No, daddy. That’s the three little pigs. I’m the wolf from Little Red Riding Hood?” He chomped his teeth together, “I’m going to eat all your cookies.”

“You are?” Oliver asked with feigned shock. “I don’t think so.” Oliver began to tickle Bobby.

“Mommy,” Bobby shrieked through his laughter. “Save me.”

Felicity held out her arms and Oliver handed over their son. She smoothed the curls from his eyes, “Let’s get you dressed.”

“Will you tell me a story?” he asked when she put him down.

“Which story do you want?” she asked as she followed him out of their room.

“Star Wars,” Bobby said cheerfully.

Tommy chuckled as he lifted Becca from her bouncy chair, “I think we better get used to science fiction ruling this house. We’re out numbered.”

“Becca might not like science fiction,” Oliver suggested without any conviction.

“What do you think, Rebecca?” Tommy asked their cooing daughter. “Are you going to want to watch shows with Daleks and R2D2?”

Becca clapped her pudgy hands together and grunted with excitement.

“That’s what I thought,” Tommy mouthed at Becca’s hands. “We’re definitely outnumbered.”

“Good,” Oliver said. “I want to be outnumbered.” He kissed his daughter’s cheek before he kissed Tommy. “This, right here – it’s all I’ve ever wanted. You and Felicity and our children – I’m living my dream.”

Tommy’s eyes shone, “Me too.”

“Then be honest with me when I’m screwing up. I don’t want to lose this. I don’t want to lose you.” Oliver stroked Tommy’s cheek, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Tommy kissed Oliver chastely. “I promise, you’re not going to lose us. I will do better about not bottling things up.”

“I’m going to stay home today. I’ve got one or two calls I need to make, but I’ll be yours the rest of the day. You can do whatever you want, and B2 and I will have our own adventures,” Oliver took Becca from Tommy.

“I could use a haircut,” Tommy looked at his reflection in the mirror as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Oliver kissed Tommy right below his ear. He smiled as Tommy shivered. “Not too short.”

Tommy turned around, fisting his hand in Oliver’s t-shirt, “Or, I could skip the haircut.”

“Or, you can be home by nap time,” Oliver arched a brow.

Bobby ran into the room naked with Felicity chasing right behind him. Oliver intercepted their son and lifted him into the air, blowing kisses on his belly. Bobby shrieked with laughter.

“Da, help me,” Bobby pleaded.

“Nope, your daddy is in charge today.” Tommy blew on Bobby’s belly when Oliver rolled their son towards him in his arms.

“You’re staying home?” Bobby asked with excitement.

“Unless you don’t want me to?” Oliver winked at his son.

Bobby nodded eagerly, “Can we play soccer?”

“Only if you put some pants on,” Oliver kissed Bobby’s cheek.

“Mommy, I’ll put my pants on,” Bobby informed Felicity.

Oliver set Bobby onto the bed. Felicity handed their toddler his underwear.

“What are you two up to today?” Felicity asked.

“I’m going to get a haircut, and Ollie and I are going to take a nap,” Tommy winked. “Care to join us?”

Felicity bit her lip in a failed attempt to keep from smiling. “I’ll tell Jerry to clear my afternoon.”

“Mommy, are you staying home too?” Bobby asked, jumping up and down on the bed.

“I’ll be home at naptime,” she told him.

“Will you lay down with me?” Bobby continued to bounce.

“Yes, I will lay down with you until you fall asleep,” she promised.

“I thought you were coming home to take a nap with me,” Tommy pretended to pout.

“You can lay down with us too, da,” Bobby flopped backwards onto the mattress. “You too, daddy.”

“That’s very nice of you,” Tommy said fighting a smile. “That’s exactly what we were thinking too.”

“You’re welcome. Hurry, daddy. Get dressed. I want to play soccer,” Bobby climbed off the bed and ran into the hall.

Becca lunged for Oliver. He took her from Tommy’s arms and kissed her round cheeks, “I don’t know how we ever made you with your big brother around.”

Felicity laughed, “Thank goodness for grandma and grandpa.”

Oliver couldn’t agree more. “What do you think your grandma and grandpa are doing today?” he asked Becca.

“Nice try,” Tommy swatted Oliver’s bottom, “but you already told your son that you will be playing soccer with him.”

Right on cue, Bobby hollered from the bottom of the stairs, “Daddy. Where are you?”

Oliver handed Becca to Felicity. “I haven’t even had my coffee yet,” he grumbled as he grabbed socks from his drawer.

“I’m going to take a shower,” Tommy said with a slightly smug grin.

Felicity handed Becca back to Oliver, “I’m showering too. I need to get to the office to take care of some things if I’m going to make it back for nap time.”

Oliver returned to the kitchen with his daughter in his arms to find Bobby holding a soccer ball. He opened the backdoor and Hildy brushed passed his legs and out the door. Oliver held Bobby’s hand as they walked down the stone steps to the grass. Bobby dropped the ball.

“Ready, daddy?” Bobby asked.

Oliver, Becca still in his arms, set his feet, “Ready when you are?”

Bobby kicked the ball. It went well wide of Oliver and Hildy took off chasing it. She picked up the ball and turned back around with pride.

“No, Hildy,” Bobby admonished the red dog as he ran after her. “Drop it.”

Hildy and Bobby took turns chasing one another through the garden. Oliver laughed when Hildy dropped the ball, ran towards the fence, turned and wagged her tail. Bobby sighed, but kicked the ball towards Hildy anyway. Their game of chase resumed.

Tommy had been right. If Oliver didn’t force himself to prioritize time with his family over his other obligations, he would regret it. Oliver didn’t want to miss another moment with his kids.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. Hearing from you is my favorite part of the day.
> 
> The season 2 rewrite is still 44,000 words with six scenes left to write - lol. I'm trying hard to post chapter 1 on Saturday.
> 
> Prompt requests are encouraged.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com


End file.
